Curcol Valeria
by revabhipraya
Summary: Aku sebenarnya senang-senang aja kalau ada yang nanya kenapa aku bisa suka sama Les.


**Disclaimer** : Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Aku sebenarnya senang-senang aja kalau ada yang nanya kenapa aku bisa suka sama Les.

 **Curcol Valeria** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **valeria guntur's pov**_

.

.

.

Aku sebenarnya senang-senang aja kalau ada yang nanya kenapa aku bisa suka sama Les.

Maksudku, cowok itu punya segudang kelebihan yang pastinya bakal asyik banget kalau disebarkan ke seluruh dunia. Dia cerdik, pengertian, perhatian, penyayang, humoris, ganteng pula! Apalagi kalau dia pakai oblong tanpa lengan bonus celana jeans robek-robek. Oh God, ganteng banget!

Tapi, di atas semua kelebihannya yang bikin dia jadi cowok paling perfect di mataku, bukan itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Les adalah satu-satunya cowok yang berhasil membuatku merasa jadi cewek paling cantik di dunia.

Dan kalian tahu? Nggak semua cowok bisa seperti itu. Tapi setidaknya pasti ada satu cowok seperti itu di dunia kalian. Kesampingkan ayah karena ... yah, mana ada sih, ayah yang membuat putrinya merasa sebagai cewek paling jelek sedunia?

Ayahku yang dingin pun, walau aku yakini beliau sempat membenciku dulu yang rupanya salah, tidak akan membuatku merasa sebagai cewek paling jelek sedunia.

Oke, kembali ke Les, dia adalah satu-satunya cowok yang berhasil membuatku merasa spesial. Bersama Les, aku lupa akan statusku sebagai putri tunggal keluarga Guntur yang berkuasa. Bersama Les, aku merasa bisa menghadapi apapun. Bersama Les, aku bahagia.

Yap, aku bahagia banget. Nggak kusangka di dalam hidupku yang menyedihkan sejak ibuku meninggal dan ayahku menyikapiku dengan dingin, akhirnya ada secercah cahaya yang membuatku bangkit. Bangkit untuk menjadi Valeria Guntur yang sesungguhnya, bukan Valeria Guntur yang bersembunyi di balik penampilan sederhana nan tak kasatmata.

Yah, walau cowok itu belum lama tahu soal penampilan asliku, intinya dia membuatku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Membuatku tidak ingin menjadi ahli waris tunggal keluarga Guntur.

Kalau bisa memilih, aku akan memilih hidup miskin bersama Les daripada hidup kaya bersama seluruh kekayaan keluarga Guntur. Money isn't the key for happiness, iya kan?

Mungkin prinsipku rada berbeda dengan Aya, tapi intinya begitu lah. Aku sudah bosan hidup bergelimang harta. Untuk apa uang banyak kalau sikap ayahku kepadaku seperti majikan kepada anak buahnya?

Oke, itu dulu. Mohon diingat-ingat, itu dulu. Ayahku bersikap jauh lebih baik kepadaku saat ini. Mungkin karena rahasianya sudah ia beberkan dengan sempurna, entahlah.

Dan kenapa omonganku selalu melenceng dari Les ke ayahku? Sepertinya Jonathan Guntur adalah topik yang asyik untuk dibahas―bahkan dalam pemikiranku sendiri.

Oh God, aku melantur banget. Padahal tadinya aku ingin membeberkan betapa kerennya Les sebagai seorang pacar, kini aku malah membahas ayahku.

Kembali pada Les―benar-benar kembali. Sebenarnya hubunganku dan Les yang kelihatan adem ayem layaknya duduk sendirian di pantai ini punya satu topik sensi, kok. Perkenalkan, topik sensi itu adalah Nana, sahabat Les sejak kecil.

Nana nggak suka padaku, dan aku juga nggak suka padanya. Maksudku, ayolah, mana mungkin aku menyukai cewek yang notabene menyukai pacarku? Pepatah "keep your friends close and your enemies closer" sangat nggak cocok untukku dan Nana. Sama sekali nggak.

Tapi setidaknya untuk sekarang, Les memilihku sebagai pacarnya.

Dan itulah yang penting.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Val mulai ngelantur kayak Erika~ /gagitu

Oke, jadi Rey putuskan untuk bikin Serial "Curcol" yang meski namanya nggak banget, berisi curhatan para cewek Omen Series tentang pacar a.k.a gebetan a.k.a cowok yang deket sama mereka saat ini. Habis 2/5 dari mereka gak punya pacar, sih... /dipanah Putri/

Paling gitu aja, sih xD nantikan yang selanjutnya, ya! Ketebak kan siapaa :"D

Ditunggu komentarnya~ /o/


End file.
